Aaron
'Aaron ' (アーロン Aaron) is character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the Barthez Battalion. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Rushing Boar. Appearance Aaron is a short young man with a lean build, brown skin, and black hair in dreadlocks. He is seen wearing a beige beanie, a yellow sweatshirt with a brown outline, black fingerless gloves, green cargo shorts, and sneakers. Personality Of the four members on team Barthez Battalion, Aaron is the most hesitant when it comes to choosing what side to be on. If Barthez orders something, he will do it. However, if one of his teammates announces that they will rebel against their coach, he will agree with them, yet still doubt whatever move he makes during a Beybattle. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution Barthez Battalion have defeated the European team, the Majestics, and are now allowed to participate in the final rounds of the World Cup. But only through Barthez , who uses nasty tricks, the team comes so far. In Egypt, Barthez Battalion have a large crowd of fans and are real stars there. Together with Barthez the team goes to the hotel. There, her coach gives the team curfew. Mathilda, Aaron and Claude want Barthez to give their opinion, but Miguel is against it because the team has vowed to stick together and now they have everything they need to win. Before the tournament starts in Egypt, Barthez hands over Aaron to an illegal Beyblade, who shoots an almost invisible, sticky net at the touch of a button. But what Barthez does not know is that Aaron goes into the match with his normal Bey. After losing his fight against Tala , Aaron confesses to Barthez that he does not regret what he did. In addition, he does not care what consequences he has to bear. The team decides that instead of Claude Miguel to compete against Kai. Miguel is to show them why he thinks he is so great. The team wants to help him. But before Miguel denies his match, he fires Barthez, because the team no longer wants to take advantage of him. The team members no longer want to be Barthez's puppets because they are bladders who have their own will. Nevertheless, Barthez is right that Miguel can not win against Kai without tricks . Miguel does his best in the match and the team is proud of him because he showed them how to play the game properly. Miguel is the real winner for the team and that is the new beginning for Barthez Battalion. Beyblade Rushing Boar dives for the first time in the third season Beyblade-G Revolution in a row "A team fights back". It's the bit-beast of Aaron and his Bey is also called Rushing Boar. He also called his special move spin batch. The Bit-Beast is reminiscent of the shape of a wild boar, but Aaron's Bit-Beast has numerous horns on its back, which looks very daunting. Beybattles Gallery BarthezBattalion06.PNG|Aaron as a part of Barthez Battalion Aaron05.PNG|Aaron Aaron03.PNG|Aaron wearing a headset Tumblr onr2r1mODq1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oooc4udZrc1w4q252o8 1280.png Barthez Battalion Sieg.jpg Tala vs Aaron.png Tumblr onuk1iGcvR1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr onhdjaDZqK1w4q252o1 1280.png Aaron.Silva.full.197883.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 1043280.jpg Screenshot 20190829-182117 1.jpg Screenshot 20190829-182123 1.jpg Screenshot 20190924-181051 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-190040 1.jpg Screenshot 20190829-180033 1.jpg S03E18-193200 1.jpg S03E18-193144 1.jpg S03E18-193115 1.jpg S03E18-193109 1.jpg S03E18-193015 1.jpg S03E18-193032 1.jpg Trivia *In the Bible, Aaron was Moses's brother. *In Hebrew, this name means 'mountain' and/or 'exalted'. *He resembles Argo Garcia from the Metal Saga. *He is the only member of the Barthez Battalion who doesn't sport illusory wings when performing an attack. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Barthez Battalion Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade